


Flaming Nargle Drabbles

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: A collection of unrelated, 100-word drabbles based on prompts from the Flaming Nargles community on LiveJournal.





	1. Acceptable Pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February Drabble Challenge: Odd  
> Rating: PG  
> Length: 200

“Beating defenses created by fully grown wizards a while only eleven years old? Defeating a basilisk at twelve? Out-flying a dragon at fourteen?”

“Lucky, courageous and skilled.”

“He survived and/or defeated the Dark Lord no less than six times!”

“Predestined.”

“Twice with Expelliarmus!!”

“Your point? Great wizards throughout history have always done things differently.”

“I’ll say.”

“Pardon me?”

“Well, you, while alive of course, were known to be...”

“Gay?”

“Indeed. And Potter has now ‘shacked up’ with two women.”

“Has he really?”

“Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood.”

“Ginny and Luna? Yes, I guess that would be somewhat odd.”

~*~

“Luna, honey.”

“Hmmm?”

“This is interesting. According to this biography I’m reading, Dumbledore was gay. Did you know that?”

“Well, yes. Everyone knew he was a very happy man. He was always smiling, wasn’t he?”

“I don’t think that’s what she meant, dear.”

“No?”

“I think she was referring to his, um, preferences in partners.”

“He danced, I was told, with Professor McGonagall back during the Yule Ball. Everyone said he looked quite happy.”

“No, Luna, he means sexual partners.”

“Of course his sexual partners would make him happy.”

“Men! He liked sleeping with men, Luna!”

“Oh, isn’t that odd.”


	2. Tripping the Nargles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March Drabble Challenge: Psychedelic  
> Rating: PG-13 for innuendo and hallucinogens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame both plaidphoenix and mickawber_fics

Luna placed the glass phial back in her pocket and walked to her mates at the tree.

“Luna, what was that?” asked Ginny.

“LSD.”

“Luna! What are you doing with that stuff?!”

“And how would you know about it, Harry?”

“Dudley,” he mumbled.

“Ah. I’ve been experimenting with world domination.”

“Wha...” started Ginny, but she was interrupted when the mistletoe started flying about the room, into walls, before bursting into loudly colored flames.

“Psychedelic Nargles.”

When next they were aware, clothing strewn about the room, Harry asked from the naked pile, “So, what are we going to do tomorrow night?”


	3. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June Drabble Challenge: Sunny  
> Rating: PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me pretty much as I read the prompt. A bit darker than my usual (ironic considering the prompt), but who am I to argue with a muse?

He's always been dark, for as long as I've known him. Alternately shunned and praised, he hides, wanting nothing more than friends, family and to be left alone by all else.

He calls me his fire. He says I bring light to his darkness, that I'm his balance; I make him complete. But that's not entirely true.

She's our sun, our true equilibrium. She shines through his darkness. Her light shows me my surroundings, protecting all from my flame.

I fear the day our light might leave. I will burn all in his path as darkness follows in his wake.


	4. The Last Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September Drabble Challenge: Hogwarts Express  
> Rating: R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really stop writing these at 1 in the morning.

“The prefects’ car?” inquired Harry.

“No,” said his red haired goddess. She was helping him with his goal of actually having fun for his last year, doing things unburdened teenagers do. “While they may have added new rooms and positions at school for the ‘Eighth Years,’ the prefects’ car is still the same.”

“Oh, bugger.”

Luna, their other accomplice, replied, “Yes, that is the goal of this expedition.”

Ron’s snack came out his nose as Hermione drug him from the compartment, casting a privacy spell behind her.

“Well,” said Ginny, stripping. “That solves that.”

Now naked, Luna asked, “Who’s first?”


	5. They Do Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge from March 2006 - Serendipity  
> Rating: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a tiny, little bit late. So sue me :) Actually, I was looking to write stuff, simply to get things moving, so I started looking through all the old prompts. More may be forthcoming. Or not *shrug*

“How was I supposed to know the trail had a Moebius Charm on it?!” cried Harry.

“If you had looked at the map...” commented Ginny.

“I did, dear. It’s a muggle map – no charms,” he countered.

“It’s fine, loves, we’ll make it back,” said Luna. “Ohh! What’s that?”

“A sheep, isn’t it?” decided Harry.

“Out here? It’s a unicorn,” said Ginny.

“No...” breathed Luna. “I... We found one! Look at the horn, it’s crumpled!”

“Yesterday’s portkey landed us in a nargle hive,” recounted Harry. “Today’s map, a snorkack. What’s tomorrow going to bring?”

Ginny replied, “Our hotel, I hope.”


End file.
